You Are My Forever Immortal
by My Note Book
Summary: He wants to run. He really wants a smoke, something to calm frazzled nerves. He's trying hard not to need anybody and he can't understand himself. He looks through his bangs and up at the sky. He needs release from a past he can't leave behind. He wants a hug he can lose himself in and that be alright. No slash, just brothers.


He kicks the door open with his foot, shoving in, loaded down with gear and irritation. He's wet and tired and in no mood to keep his grumpiness in check. It's been raining straight for two days causing everything to get saturated. They had only just now gotten a room at the only inn available in this small village; half of it being in a state of remodeling and already filled up, having only a small room out of the way for them. The inn was becoming a popular spot and more and more people were beginning to come to live in the village -soon to be called a town as this rate- so more space was needed.

It just happens that it's when two dwarf brothers would be staying.

He's cold, soaked to the skin and irritation's rubbing at him that he has to sleep in a bed with his brother, because the small room has only one bed and with there being no more rooms available, thus no more beds either. It's either this or the stable and neither dwarf fancied that. He would just share the bed, as long as Fili kept to his side and didn't dare snore, regardless of the fact that Kili was the one most likely to do so. His brother who's just as wet and cold and grumpy as he is. But Fili, as usual, was staying quieter about it, although he would bite off a head if you got to close. As for Kili you could tell to stay far away when you first saw him.

Both brothers stumble into the room, letting baggage fall where it will, only soon to be joined by drenched coats and still dripping hoods. Boots and socks were next. They both need baths. They both need food. They both however are to tired to care about either.

Staring at the bed, Kili decides that another blanket would be advisable. So barefooted and determined to get one he leaves the room as his brother messes with the fire. It doesn't take long to get what he's after; the inn keeper not wanting this dwarf in an any more unpleasant mood. He wraps the blanket around himself and heads back to the room. When he gets there, the fire is much bigger casting an orange glow to everything and his brother is curled up in bed.

Kili comes over to the bed and lays down; back to back with his brother. Annoyance never really had left him and so it decides to rear its ugly head; Kili kicks his brother's shin with his heel, in an attempt to make more room for his feet. Kili knows however that such an action would produce some sort of response from Fili, so he stiffens waiting for a blow. When nothing comes after about a minute, he relaxes only to have an elbow hit into his ribs.

"Ah!" Kili calls out in surprise. "What was that for?"

Fili grunts angrily. "You should know." He says with another clip in the ribs.

"Ow!" Kili then hits Fili again with his own blow at the shin.

They stay in this cycle for a few minutes, both to stubborn to give up this childish way of dealing with it. Finally with an all out whack to his brothers' stomach, Fili gets out of bed, grabs his cloak that's been drying by the fire and leaves the room, making the door close with a loud bang.

Kili lays there for a few minutes relishing in his victory, trying to fight the feeling crawling up his spine of regret that's leaving him feeling worse than before.

He growls and gets up, grabbing his own cloak and leaves the room. As he walks down the hall, he pulls the hood down to cover his face, making it clear to anyone that he isn't to be bothered. He comes into the main room, where it's opened up a lot now that there are less men crowding the place, and sees his brother over in a corner. Smoke from his pipe hangs about his head, making him look mysterious with his own hood pulled down past his eyes. Kili comes over, slides onto the bench, and sits down next to his older brother.

Before he can say anything, a tavern maid walks over and sets down a tray with a bowl of steaming stew, warm bread and a mug of ale.

She looks young, but tired. "Will you be wanting some too, my master-dwarf?" She asks to Kili, trying still to be polite inspite of her weariness.

Just then his stomach gives an audible growl, making the girl smile ever so slightly. "Yes." He says grumpy.

The girl then hurries off to get his order, and most likely laugh a little.

The bothers sit there for a moment in silence as Fili eats and Kili sips at the mug of ale that he stole from his sibling. The maid comes along soon enough and

delivers the second order, setting the other mug by Fili, seeing what had happened to the first.

"Will that be all, my masters?" She asks in her sweet voice.

For no reason in particular Kili felt like saying something nasty, so he was about to respond when Fili says, "No. That will be all for now, thank you." Maybe a little gruff and edged with coldness, but still polite compared to what Kili would have like to say. With that settled, the maid hurries away to attend to other duties.

Kili digs in hungrily as his brother is finishing up. Fili pushes the bowl away from him and brings back up his pipe, slowly nursing his ale. The brothers stay like that, locked in their own thoughts, each doing their own thing, not saying anything.

When Kili finishes, he pushes his dishes away and leans back. He feels much better now and silently wonders why they didn't just do that in the first place. Both of them hadn't eaten much in the past few days with it raining so hard.

But they both know that not eating isn't what been bothering them.

Tomorrow will be the anniversary of their mothers' death and neither brother ever handled it very well, why should this time around be any different? It didn't help that they never talked about it, either. In fact, they rarely brought her up out of a pure inability to do so. And when she was talked about it was in passing

and usually a question from a stranger about who they were and therefore their parents.

They're far from home and that wasn't helping.

Kili gets a sudden need to move; he's unable to sleep right now. He's not really that tired. In fact he's becoming quite restless, resisting the urged to bounce his leg and earn a kick from his brother. His brother is already staring at him, though, with an unreadable look on his face. Kili notices this, but ignores it. Fili's about to say something when Kili cuts in, "You can have the bed, I don't care about it." He says sharply in an attempt to say he doesn't want to have this conversation.

He stands up and walks away to the entrance to the inn. He needs to walk. He needs movement. He needs air.

He's on the front porch, looking out into the night. It's stopped raining, a light sprinkle if any. The night air is cool and a light mist has settled. The moon is out paining a silver glow onto the trees. But the pleasant atmosphere isn't doing anything to help his troubled soul. Instead his feet are becoming cold on the hard wood and the tightness in his chest stays right where it's been for weeks, becoming worse as time goes on.

He wants to run. He really wants a smoke, something to calm frazzled nerves. He's trying hard not to need anybody and he can't understand himself. He looks through his bangs and up at the sky. He needs release from a past he can't leave behind.

But what he really wants? All he really wishes for is his brother to come out the door and just understand. He wants a hug he can lose himself in and that be alright.

Authoress Note: Please review and tell me what you think, what you liked, and what you didn't care for, all that. Also, I don't know if I'll even continue this story, it's all up to you guys and weather you like it, so please really, tell me what you think ;).


End file.
